


Fiesta de Disfraces

by hidefan



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, 30-Day Fic Meme, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers. Tony organiza una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar que han salvado el mundo y que todos están viviendo juntos en la Torre de los Vengadores. A Steve no le hace mucha gracia enterarse del disfraz que ha escogido Tony hasta que entiende sus motivos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta de Disfraces

**Author's Note:**

> -Día #6 del 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE. Prompt: WEARING EACH OTHER’S CLOTHES.  
> -Post película (sin tener en cuenta lo que se ha visto de Iron Man 3)  
> -Escribiendo este fic me he dado cuenta de que en general tiendo a hacer que mis personajes hablen y hablen y hablen y hagan poca cosa más. Lo siento u_u  
> -Steve va vestido así: http://i.imgur.com/U68rsVK.jpg

Tony generalmente no apreciaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en alguna de sus innovadoras y geniales nuevas ideas, pero después de veinte horas seguidas, sin pegar ojo y sin apenas bocado, tuvo que admitir que agradecía la distracción. Especialmente cuando dicha distracción era una belleza rubia de metro ochenta y cuatro y músculos duros como el acero. Se limpió las manos grasientas en un trapo y ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S. que abriera la puerta. Steve entró, como siempre mirando todo a su alrededor con ligera sorpresa, hasta que centró toda su atención en él. No tenía cara de buenos amigos, lo cual nunca era bueno.

—¡Capi! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia en mi humilde morada?

—¿Es cierto lo que me ha contado Clint? —preguntó Steve, sin andarse con rodeos.

—Sí. Pero, en mi defensa, se suponía que la evidencia fotográfica había sido destruida. Tampoco hace falta escandalizarse por eso, seamos sinceros, no es la primera vez que me pillan en una situación similar.

—¿Qué? —Steve arrugó la frente y la nariz, en un gesto absolutamente adorable.

—¿Qué? —Tony puso cara de inocente.

—Es… es igual. —Steve sacudió la cabeza—. Me refería a  tu disfraz para la fiesta.

—Ah, eso. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa, no le puede uno contar nada a Clint, siempre se acaba yendo de la lengua. En fin, ¡sorpresa! —Tony levantó las manos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero la expresión en la cara de Steve continuó inamovible. Mal asunto.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué has escogido específicamente ese disfraz? ¿De entre todos los disfraces del mundo? —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Es que primero pensé en ir de Sexy Santa, que básicamente consistía en un tanga rojo y el gorrito, pero me pareció que lo encontrarías todavía más ofensivo. —Steve abrió la boca para protestar pero Tony no le dejó hablar—. En serio Capi, me lo preguntas como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen contra la humanidad. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir disfrazado de Capitán America?

—El hecho de que me lo preguntes ya debería ser respuesta suficiente.

—Solo para que me quede claro: lo que te molesta es que sea yo en particular quien haya escogido ese disfraz, ¿no? Lo digo porque no veo que te moleste cuando todos esos niños que se mueren de amor por ti van por ahí con escudos de juguete emulando a su héroe favorito. Es más, estoy seguro de que si, no sé, digamos que Coulson, fuera el que se disfrazara de ti tampoco le darías ninguna importancia.

—Es diferente. Esos niños me admiran. Y Phil lo haría desde el respeto. —¿ _Phil_? ¿Otra vez?

—Por supuesto. Al contrario que yo, cuando Phil se la casca pensando en ti lo hace desde el mayor de los respetos.

—¡Tony! —Para su satisfacción a Steve se le colorearon las mejillas en un instante. Nunca se cansaba de ver esa reacción.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que sigues pensando que es platónico? ¿Camaradería? ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que estás en el siglo XXI y que estas cosas son normales?

—Quizás cuando tú empieces a dejar de tomártelo todo a broma —le replicó Steve de forma hostil. Tony pudo ver que se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Mentiría si no dijera que no le había vuelto a sentar como una patada—. Yo… No quería… Es igual, Tony, no estábamos hablando de eso.

—Ya. Claro. El disfraz. —Tony cogió la herramienta que tenía más a mano y fingió que se ponía a trabajar de nuevo. No quería seguir hablando porque estaba harto. Steve y él no habían empezado con buen pie, más bien todo lo contrario, pero después de todo lo que pasó Tony pensó que al menos Steve consideraría el ser amigos, tal y como lo había sido de su padre.

Que no es que quisiera que fueran amigos. _Solo_ amigos, quería decir.  Y eso le sacaba de quicio. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera le parecía bien. En cualquier otra circunstancia le mandaría a tomar viento, ¿que no le caía bien? Que se pusiera a la cola. Colaboraban juntos, y era importante que se compenetraran bien en el combate, bla bla bla, pero Tony no debería molestarse en querer  hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre él. ¿Qué fin tenía?

Pero era Steve Rogers, el maldito Steve Rogers, el Steve Rogers que le había obsesionado prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón. El mismo Steve Rogers que seguía obsesionándole aún ahora, desde que había aparecido con su pelito rubio y su cara inocente y su sonrisa perfecta y…

Era ridículo. Había llegado hasta el extremo de estar a punto de perder la vida solo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado cuando le juzgó sin conocerle. Y todo para que siguiera juzgándole _después_ de conocerle (aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado. Tampoco es que fuera extraño que alguien como Steve no sintiera la menor simpatía por alguien como Tony. Eran polos totalmente opuestos).

No sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara Steve de él, teniendo en cuenta que tenía totalmente asumido que su atracción, capricho, amor, lo que fuera era totalmente unilateral. Tampoco sabía por qué hacía todo lo posible por llamar su atención y tenerle pendiente de él a todas horas. Eso era lo único bueno de que a Steve le molestara todo lo que hacía, era mucho mejor eso que la indiferencia.

Había llegado hasta el punto en el que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta. Bruce se había dado cuenta, pero no había intentando decirle que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, angelito. Clint y Natasha se habían dado cuenta y se lo habían pasado de lo lindo bromeando sobre ello. Pepper se había dado cuenta. No había sido una conversación muy agradable que dijéramos. Al menos Pepper ya había conseguido pasar página y, honestamente, estaba mucho mejor sin él.

Todos se habían dado cuenta menos Steve. Solo le faltaba tener un signo de neón en la frente que dijera “me quiero tirar a Steve Rogers” y aún así Steve probablemente seguiría sin verlo. De otra época o no, Steve era lo más obtuso que se había encontrado Tony.

Aunque probablemente estaba fingiendo que no lo veía. Steve era don perfecto; la mera idea de que alguien como Tony se sintiera atraído sexualmente por él debía horrorizarle lo que no estaba escrito. Era un milagro que todavía no hubiera salido corriendo. Supuso que su extrema lealtad a su querida América y el hecho de haberlo perdido absolutamente todo era lo único que le instaba a quedarse en la Torre de los Vengadores.

Mira, no. Decidió que después de todo no le apetecía morderse la lengua.

—Te voy a contar un cuento, Rogers. —Steve se tensó, reparando en el tono que había adquirido su voz—. Hace muchos, muchos años, había un niño que idolatraba a cierto héroe que había salvado al mundo durante los años cuarenta, y que desapareció en combate, presuntamente quedando atrapado en el hielo. Aquel héroe había sido amigo del padre del niño; las pocas veces que su padre le explicaba una historia para ir a dormir, era sobre las increíbles hazañas del héroe de América. El padre no tenía mucho tiempo para su hijo, obsesionado como estaba por encontrar a su amigo. El niño, mientras, combatía su soledad jugando con sus figuritas favoritas, coleccionando cromos, viendo las películas protagonizadas por su ídolo una vez tras otra. Soñaba con que un día su padre le encontraría, y todo estaría bien, su padre volvería a tener tiempo para él, su héroe se convertiría en su amigo y el niño ya no volvería a estar solo.

—Tony… —Steve había pasado a mirarle con lástima. Eso le enfureció todavía más.

—Evidentemente eso no pasó. El niño creció, y parte de él guardaba rencor al héroe por no haberle ayudado cuando más le necesitaba, aunque otra parte todavía seguía deseando tener la oportunidad de conocerle algún día, de comprobar por sí mismo si era tan especial como siempre le había imaginado, tan perfecto como para que su padre hubiera dedicado todos sus esfuerzos en traerle de vuelta. Imagínate su decepción cuando, ya de adulto, le conoció y se encontró con que su ídolo era un carca con un palo metido en el culo que se creía mejor que el resto de la humanidad y se permitía el lujo de juzgar a los demás sin molestarse en conocerles primero.

—Yo no… —empezó a replicar Steve, pero Tony le cortó con una mirada.

—Era lógico, ¿no? Nada podía estar a la altura de las expectativas que se había creado aquel niño todos esos años atrás, le había puesto en un pedestal y era inevitable que se cayera de él tarde o temprano. Pero aun así… Cuando pelearon juntos, cuando salvaron al mundo _juntos_ , creyó reconocer las cualidades que siempre le habían atraído. Su valentía, su generosidad desmedida, su asombrosa capacidad de liderazgo. Puede que por eso, cuando ya estaban todos viviendo juntos en la Torre y quiso organizar una fiesta de disfraces para celebrarlo, para celebrar que por fin había hecho amigos de verdad, para celebrar que habían salvado al jodido mundo, una parte de él quisiera homenajear a su ídolo de niño, al mejor héroe de todos, al único que de verdad se merecía ese calificativo. —Apartó la mirada—. Suerte que aquel niño no tuvo la ocasión de conocer a su héroe. Se hubiera llevado un chasco tremendo.     

Steve guardó silencio durante largo rato. Tony siguió trabajando, tratando de ignorarle.

—Tony, lo sien… —dijo por fin Steve, pero Tony no le dejó terminar.

—Ahórratelo. Y ahora lárgate, que tengo mucho trabajo. Te veré en la fiesta, si es que te dignas a ir.

Steve vaciló unos instantes más y finalmente le obedeció. Tony dejó pasar unos minutos y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que se había alejado lo suficiente tiró de un barrido todos los contenidos de su mesa de trabajo, furioso. Jodido Steve Rogers. Por qué, ¿por qué tenía tanto efecto sobre él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él a todas horas, de alimentar un sueño imposible?

Le detestaba. Detestaba a Steve Rogers con todo su ser. Y al mismo tiempo…

Mataría por un trago. 

 

El día de la fiesta llegó y Tony se puso su disfraz con amargura. Ya había perdido toda la gracia. Estuvo a punto de pasar de todo y no ir, irse a buscar algún ligue sin pretensiones, pero no, no pensaba darle esa satisfacción a Rogers.

Si es que se presentaba, claro está. Hacía como una hora que había llegado a la fiesta en la que todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo en grande menos él y ni rastro del Capi. Apuró su bebida —maldito el día que había decidido dejar el alcohol— y estaba considerando muy seriamente largarse de allí cuando el Capi hizo acto de presencia, aunque casi no le reconoció hasta que lo tuvo delante.

—Hola, Tony —le saludó tímidamente. Estaba claro que venía en son de paz.

—Capi. Dichosos los ojos.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. Es que… Hay unas cuantas cosas que he venido a decirte y necesitaba estar seguro de que iba a poder decírtelas sin fastidiarla.

Tony se preparó para lo peor. Steve se lo leyó en la cara y levantó las manos de forma conciliadora.

—Lo primero es pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó el otro día. Como tú y yo chocamos de esta manera a veces suelto esa clase de cosas sin pensar y pasa lo que pasa. Pero hace mucho que dejé de pensar eso, Tony, te lo prometo. Y tienes toda la razón, al principio te juzgué sin conocerte, te comparé con tu padre sin tener en cuenta que el Howard que yo conocí era muy diferente al que conociste tú y que la comparación no era justa.

—Preferiría que no habláramos de mi padre.

—Ah… Claro. Perdona. —Steve se aclaró la garganta un segundo, reagrupando sus pensamientos—. Lo segundo, es que mi reacción por lo de tu disfraz estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. Es un honor para mí que seas tú el que lleve ese traje. No se me ocurre nadie más digno que tú para llevarlo.

Contra su voluntad, Tony sintió una presión en su pecho causada por las palabras de Steve. Maldito. No le valía con un simple “lo siento”, ¿no? Tenía que ser perfecto hasta disculpándose.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo, con la esperanza de abandonar la conversación. Steve esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y fue como si de repente el sol hubiera empezado a brillar por entre las nubes. Rogers iba a ser su fin cualquier día de estos.    

—Además, a ti te queda incluso mejor que a mí —afirmó y, guau, ¿estaba ya delirando por la abstinencia o Steve estaba haciendo el intento de flirtear? Realmente se estaba tomando sus disculpas muy en serio.

—¿Bromeas? Muchos pagaríamos una fortuna por poseer un cuerpo como el tuyo, cariño. —Y Steve captó el doble sentido, porque su adorable sonrojo volvía a estar ahí—. Y hablando de eso, ¿de qué se supone que vas disfrazado? ¿De portada de GQ? —Al principio como todavía estaba a la defensiva no se había fijado demasiado pero ahora que se permitía echar un más que generoso repaso tenía que admitir que Steve estaba incluso más impresionante de lo habitual. Ya nadie podría adivinar que estaba en la tercera edad y había nacido en los años veinte. Llevaba un atuendo sencillo pero efectivo: vaqueros, camiseta blanca que dejaba a la vista parte de sus deliciosos pectorales, chaqueta de traje azul marino, zapatillas deportivas y pelo engominado, dándole un aire mucho más moderno y juvenil que no su habitual repeinado de los años cuarenta. No tenía ni idea de qué iba disfrazado, pero no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Le daba un sobresaliente. No, matrícula de honor, sin duda.

—¿Te gusta? —y lo dijo con tanta ilusión, con tanto _alivio_ , que Tony no pudo evitar sonreír—. Qué bien. Lo escogí pensando en ti.

—¿Eh? ¿En mí?

—Sí. Ahora viene la segunda parte de mi discurso. —Jugó nerviosamente con uno de los botones de la chaqueta—. La más importante.

—Está bien…

—La verdad es que no sé si esto puede considerarse un disfraz. — Hizo un gesto para señalar su ropa—. Quizás sí, porque no es muy probable que me vista así muy a menudo. Lo encontré en el armario, ¿sabes? De la ropa que me compraste.

Ah, sí. Cuando su planta en la Torre estuvo finalizada y Steve se mudó, Tony le llenó los armarios con ropa de este siglo para ver si el chico captaba la indirecta y dejaba de vestirse como un abuelo. Hasta ahora Steve había estado haciendo caso omiso, seguía vistiéndose con sus camisas de siempre (que, sí, vale, le quedaban francamente bien, especialmente cuando llevaba además los tirantes; las cosas como eran), y Tony se había quedado con ganas de ver cómo se vería con ropa un poco más moderna. La espera había valido totalmente la pena, aunque Tony tenía la sensación de que acabaría echando de menos su estilo habitual si lo dejaba atrás indefinidamente.

—Está claro que tengo buen ojo, ¿eh? —Tampoco había podido evitar fijarse que casi todos los presentes en la fiesta, particularmente las mujeres, no le estaban quitando la vista de encima. Decidió acariciarle distraídamente el brazo, para que vieran que él tenía preferencia, muchas gracias. Steve no mostró ningún signo de incomodidad ante el gesto.

—Supongo que sí. Yo no me acabo de ver, pero a ti te convence que es lo importante.

—No, en serio, Steve. ¿Por qué?

—A ver si dicho en voz alta tiene el mismo sentido que cuando lo pensé. Todos sabéis lo difícil que ha sido para mí despertar en otra época completamente diferente a la mía, en la que casi todos mis amigos y gente que conocía ya hace tiempo que murieron.

—Ajá…

—Créeme, Tony,  es todavía más duro de lo que os podáis imaginar; durante mucho tiempo me he negado a asumir esta situación, intentando auto-convencerme de que quizás hay alguna manera de volver, que si existen todas esas cosas tan increíbles que no entiendo, como tu armadura, por ejemplo, si existen dioses de otros mundos desconocidos, ¿por qué no va a haber una manera de volver a lo que tanto quiero?

A Tony se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ya imaginaba que Steve echaría de menos su mundo, pero… Oír de sus labios lo poco que quería quedarse en el mismo mundo que él le estaba partiendo el corazón.

—Puedo intentarlo, si quieres. Seguro que mi padre también ha hecho estudios sobre el tema. Quizás Thor pueda echarnos una mano si se lo pedimos, ellos son mucho más avanzados que nosotros y algo tienen que saber que pueda ayudarnos —le ofreció, pese a lo mucho que le estaba doliendo hacerlo  y lo poco que quería que se marchara, y deseando desesperadamente que Steve le dijera que no hacía falta. 

—Oh, Tony. Es increíble lo equivocado que estaba contigo.

—Ya, ya nos ha quedado claro que lo de pensar que soy un hijo de perra egoísta y ego maníaco ha quedado atrás —dijo. Steve sonrió pesarosamente.

—Mi animadversión hacia ti venía principalmente porque tú representas todo lo que es nuevo y desconocido para mí. Tú eres la viva representación del futuro, Tony, mientras que yo… Yo vivo anclado en el pasado. Bueno. —Tomó aire—. Supongo que lo correcto es decir que vivía. El propósito de todo esto era el de admitir que… que eso ya no es cierto del todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Tony se sintió ridículo al darse cuenta de la oleada de esperanza que le había invadido repentinamente.

—Supongo que este mundo no está tan mal. Es demasiado… liberal en algunos aspectos, y abrumador, por ser tan ruidoso y brillante. Pero también tiene sus cosas buenas. ¿La mejor de todas? Que tú estás en él. Solo por eso ya gana muchos puntos.

—¡Ja! Lo sabía. Soy irresistible. Ni el mismísimo Capitán América es capaz de resistirse a mis encantos —bromeó, esperando que Steve no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había ruborizado. Él. Tony Stark. Ruborizado. Ver para creer. Desde luego, estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Steve rio.

—Eres la persona más noble que he conocido  nunca, Tony. Eres capaz de admitir tus errores y de hacer cosas extraordinarias de lo que has aprendido de ellos. Y ni siquiera quieres creerte lo especial que eres.

—Steve… Basta . —Tony estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

—De acuerdo, pero vete acostumbrando a que te diga este tipo de cosas de ahora en adelante.

—¿De ahora en adelante?

—Tony, no estoy ciego, ¿vale? Y puede que venga de otra época pero eso no significa que no me dé cuenta de cuando alguien está interesado en mí, sea o no sea un hombre. Más aún cuando el interés es… um… mutuo.

A Tony se le paró el corazón un segundo.

—¿Y te has estado haciendo el longui todo este tiempo?

—¿Qué significa longui? —Steve puso su adorable cara de confusión y Tony estaba utilizando ya todo su auto-control para no cogerle de las mejillas y borrarle la expresión a besos—. Es igual, me hago a la idea. No es que me haya estado haciendo el… longui o como se diga, es solo que no me parecía justo empezar nada cuando mi mente todavía anhelaba estar en otro lugar.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó, y Steve también reparó en la esperanza que desprendía su voz porque su mirada se suavizó todavía más.

—Ahora, Tony, por si no había quedado ya lo suficientemente claro, es cuando te digo que vestirme así es mi manera de decirte que ya estoy preparado para aceptar al cien por cien que este es mi hogar ahora, junto a ti, señor genio millonario playboy filántropo.

Y, para su sorpresa, fue Steve el que le cogió de los laterales de la cara y le besó de una forma que solo podía calificarse de tierna. No se parecía en nada a ningún otro beso que le hubieran dado —o hubiera dado él— anteriormente; con un simple roce de labios Tony podía sentir todo lo que intentaba transmitirle Steve. Tony se agarró a sus muñecas y le devolvió el beso con desesperación, con todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Todavía más increíble fue cuando por fin se separaron y Tony vio la expresión de absoluto ensueño en la cara del Capi. Y solo con un beso.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le ofreció, porque le pareció que era lo que le faltaba a ese momento. Steve miró de su mano extendida a su cara durante un momento antes de echarse a reír. Tony frunció el ceño, ofendido, pensando que Steve acababa de echar a perder el momento—. ¿Te parece gracioso?

Steve se obligó a dejar de reír, y Tony pudo ver que sus ojos se habían llenado de algo una vez más, añoranza, quizás, pero de la buena, la que traía recuerdos agradables.

—Es solo que me he acordado de la conversación que tuve hace poco con una buena amiga. —Steve aceptó su mano y caminaron hacia el centro de la sala.

—Amiga, ¿uh? ¿Debería estar celoso?

—No te preocupes. No suelo salir con chicas de mi edad —dijo Steve. Tony comprendió y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, antes de colocar su mano en el robusto hombro de su compañero. Steve colocó la suya, grande y cálida, en su cintura, y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música—. He esperado toda mi vida para esto —susurró, sin mirarle, y Tony le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Steve no era el único.

—Entonces… ¿Me queda bien este traje, dices? —preguntó, para aligerar un poco la emoción, y Steve asintió, de nuevo sonriendo, soltando su mano para rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Como un guante, Tony. ¿Aunque sabes cómo luciría este traje todavía mejor?

—¿Cómo?

—En el suelo.

Tony parpadéo, asombrado, porque no se hubiera imaginado que el Capi, su modesto y tímido soldado de los años cuarenta, pudiera soltarle algo así en una primera cita. Esta vez fue él el que no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Tony…?

Tony le abrazó, riendo en su cuello, anotando mentalmente que tenía que averiguar quién le había enseñado todas esas cosas. Pero no tenía prisa. Iba a estar de lo más ocupado antes de poder ponerse con ello.

—Vamos a comprobarlo, soldado. Ahora mismo.

Tony tuvo que admitir que, sin lugar a dudas, la ropa de Steve también lucía muchísimo mejor en el suelo.

 

FIN.


End file.
